


Emotionally Tethered

by AnonWriter95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Stydia, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonWriter95/pseuds/AnonWriter95
Summary: From the moment that Lydia Martin kissed Stiles Stilinski in that locker room, she knew that her feelings towards him have changed but when the challenges of being the protectors of Beacon Hills and all the stuff that comes with it call for attention; there isn't really enough time to express or even understand how she feels. Follow the ups downs and everything in-between to the journey of Lydia Martin discovering that she is in fact in love with a certain brown haired boy named Stiles Stilinski.This story starts from the beginning of 3B and finishes after their final year in college, I hope you all enjoy it.





	1. Prologue

In that moment I knew. I knew it because of the way the sunlight hit his pale skin making him glow like an angel falling from heavens feet, and the way the goosebumps rose on my skin when my lips collided with his I knew that we were bound together; weather it be fate, destiny, or the undeniable power of human love. All I knew was when I kissed him..... that's when it all changed.


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun and alcohol filled night at the High School changes everything for Stiles & Lydia, as they take one step closer towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response of the prologue! I was overwhelmed with how you guys have received this concept I made in my had, I hope you will continue to support this story's journey. x

9/16/11 

 

01:14am 

 

I pull into my driveway and turn my engine off before staring at my front door contemplating on the events of the last 48 hours, we have finally defeated Ms Blake and Deucalion is gone. Which is good but now there's nothing to distract me from what happened in the locker room with Stiles, when I... did what I did. Gathering the strength, I remove my key from the ignition and exit my car, unlocking my front door to be greeted by an excited Prada.

"Hey, I missed you. Let's get your dinner ready, shall we?! Come on, good girl."

I walk over to my kitchen and grab Prada's dog food from the lower cupboard before pouring it into her bowl in the corner of the kitchen, she barks excitedly and I step out of the way and she sprints to her food immediately eating it, I put my keys on the key rack and head upstairs. Opening the door to my room my purse is thrown onto my armchair and I fling my body onto my king-size bed. I exhale a breath I never even knew I was holding as I stare at my ceiling; the events of yesterday morning begin to run through my head on loop.

Do I have feelings for Stiles Stilinski?

Attempting to decipher my thoughts, my mind goes back to the winter formal and feeling pathetic because Jackson didn't care enough to notice me, but there Stiles was with his kind eyes and gentle tone; and he said the very words that I desperately wanted to hear from Jackson.

_"Well I think you look beautiful."_

He was the one who noticed, the one who was always a gentleman; the one who paid attention. When he told me that he knew just how smart I really was, something inside me told me that he was the right person for me, but I was scared because once I took his hand and lead him to the dancefloor I felt it, he way he held me close but also with a fragile touch like I was this priceless jewel that was too precious to be in his hands. So, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, right back to Jackson, and although I knew that he wasn't going to give me what my heart so desperately wanted, I also knew that I was afraid of getting my hearts desires because then I'd have something worth keeping; something that could break my heart all over again. The foreign feeling that I felt that night went away and I never spoke of it to anyone not even Allison, but then Friday happened and it came back. I felt it when I looked into his dirt brown eyes and I cupped his cheeks in my hands, and it rushed through my entire being when I finally pressed my lips against his. 

 

So maybe I do have feelings for him, but right now I've got to heal; and ultimately learn how to be okay with being on my own. Stripping myself of my blue dress, I jump in my bed and hours seem to pass but I struggle to sleep, as I toss and turn in my bed my phone suddenly begins to vibrate and I groan before walking over to my armchair and rummaging through my purse, assuming it's Allison calling to check I got home alright. I stare at the caller ID to find its says Stiles in bold white letters with his number underneath, I sigh and gear myself up to answer the phone before finally pressing the green button.

"Hello?" He says on the line wondering if I am there, I pause wondering if I should just let him believe I sat on my phone or something as I fear what the conversation is about but I respond anyway

"Hey Stiles. What's up?" "

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay and...." Stiles pauses on the line, I furrow my eyebrow and I question the odd silence on the line but all I can hear is his laboured breathing. I sit on my bed as I begin to worry that something is going on with Stiles.

"Is everything alright Stiles?" I ask concerned about my friend’s well-being especially after everything that's been happening, he asks me to meet him at the high school and I agree; putting on my jeggings, one of Scott's old jumpers and my Chelsea boots before creeping down my steps to grab my keys. I slowly step out of my front door before quietly closing and locking it shut, I jump into my car before driving towards Beacon Hills High School. I pull into the school’s car park and immediately spot Stiles' Jeep, I turn off my engine and step out of my car before running towards Stiles as he jumps out of the jeep, slowly making steps towards me.

"Stiles, your freaking me out. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I just kept having nightmares and... then I had a panic attack and I tried to hold my breath like you said but it wasn't working and I couldn't sleep. I tried calling Scott and Allison but neither of them answered and then I just got in my car and started driving until I... I thought of calling you." Stiles rambles and I take his hand in mine to calm him down as he seems freaked out and beyond exhausted.

"Hey, it’s okay. I've not really slept much either so we can be Insomniacs together, wanna get drunk on the bleachers? I used to do it all the time this past Summer, and the stars are always beautiful this time of night. Jump in my car, we've gotta be quick as we don't wanna miss the breath-taking sunrise." I say letting go of his hand and get into my car once again, Stiles gets into my passenger seat and silently puts his seat belt on. I start the engine and reverse out of the high school car park before heading towards the liquor store on the edge of town, one of the few places which accepts my fake ID.

"Lydia, I'm sorr..."

"Stiles, I swear to God if you apologize one more time I will not hesitate to slap you." I warn him and he remains silent leaning back into his seat and resting his cheek on his palm, I turn the radio on and P!nk's Raise Your Glass comes on and I tap along to the beat of the song and Stiles begins to mumble along to the music. I increase the volume of the music and I begin to sing along to the song not caring if I sound tone-deaf in attempt to cheer up Sties and put a smile on his face, he smiles as I begin to sing louder and he begins to join in!

"You can choose to let it go, we can always party our own..."

"SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS" we sing on the top of our lungs to the pop track as we're about to reach the city line, Stiles dances along to the music as we sing the wrong lyrics and laugh out loud, the track finishes and the voice of the radio DJ introduces the next song, we chuckle and I notice the glint in his eyes are back and his usual bubbly and hyperactive personality is beginning to resurface.

"There you are, it’s good to see you being a little more like yourself." I smile as I pull up into the liquor stores car park and I open the passenger visor to grab my fake ID from the card holder, as I open my driver’s door to leave Stiles calls out my name.

"Lydia..." I stop in my tracks as I am halfway out of the door and I sit back in my driver's seat, closing my door before looking at my currently vulnerable friend. I look into Stiles' tired eyes and I notice how beautiful he is, his dirt brown eyes glow when light is reflected in them and his facial structure is exquisite; his cheekbones are prominent and he has an incredible jawline. I shake myself out of my thoughts and I finally realize that Stiles still hasn't spoken a word, I look down at my hand and my breath is taken away at the sight of Stiles' large hand clutched in mine; his knuckles are cut and have turned a violet colour from some sort of impact to a hard surface.

"What's going on with you Stiles? I can't really help you if you don't let me in." I tighten my grip on his hand slightly as I try to give Stiles comfort in an attempt to make him open up to me about exactly what it is that's going on with him but he looks down and avoids eye contact with me, I place my finger under his chin pulling him up to give me eye contact and I see it; the trembling fear that's growing inside of him and I fear that it this is the aftermath of everything we've faced these last few months; the car is in an eerie silence and Stiles' eyes begin to gloss with tears, and I know that I have touched on the basis of what’s bothering him.

"We've been through a whole lot these last several months and It's bound to take its toll on anyone, but whenever you are ready I want you to know that you've got me and I am always going to be there for you when you need a friend. Okay?" Stiles gives me a small but warm smile and I return the gesture before putting his hand on his lap and releasing my grip.

"Thanks, Lyds." Stiles whispers

"You're welcome." I reply before stepping out of my car once again and shutting my driver's door behind me, I enter the liquor store and I browse around, trying to look for some snacks for Stiles and me to enjoy whilst we spend the night together drinking away our problems for a few hours. I pick out some Twizzlers, Reese's Pieces, a Twix multi-pack, and some Mountain Dew for a mixer, I move from the snacks area to the liquor section to grad a bottle of strong alcohol and I spot Danny walking towards me. He sends me a friendly smile as I walk further down the aisle. 

"Hey Lydia, what are you doing here at this hour?" 

"Late night adventures with Stiles, Scott and Allison. We're grabbing a bottle and some snacks to just have fun, the stress of upcoming midterms have got us a little uptight so we just wanna have fun and try to remember what it’s like to be stress free. " I lie making up an on the spot story to cover the real reason why we're drinking our sorrows away, as I can't exactly say that we've just defeated an evil druid by being living sacrifices for a magical tree; that is also s beacon for supernatural creatures so it’s kinda fucked us all up.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Ethan and I have a dinner date tomorrow after school and I need red wine to make the recipe for the evening so... here I am." he replies showing the bottle of Merlot that's in his hand I smile. We say our goodbyes and I cue up to pay for the alcohol and nibbles, I am called up to the counter and they scan my items before telling me the full end price.

I pay with my credit card and take my items back to Stiles in the car, as I open my car door and step back into the driver’s seat Stiles questions what my choice of alcohol was, I pull out the bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey and smirk mischievously Stiles' eyes widen before he chuckles whilst shaking his head.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stick to your Wine coolers?" Stiles asks sarcastically, a smug smile planted on his face and I frown before flipping him off then pointing my finger at him.

"Don't come for me Stilinski, besides I can probably drink you to the ground! Are you forgetting Scott's Seventeenth birthday party?! You got so wasted you ended up urinating all over Melissa's vegetable patch." I remind Stiles and he frowns before leaning back into his seat and crossing his arms, I smile feeling accomplished for shutting Stiles up about my capability of handling hard liquor and we reverse out of the parking lot before Stiles bursts out of nowhere with a defensive statement.

"It was ONE time and that vegetable patch was terrible, I mean who the hell eats celery and kale?!" Stiles snaps an I laugh at his statement before turning the radio up, Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People comes on and I begin to sing along as this is one of Allison and I's favourite songs, and as I am enjoying the music and singing along whilst driving back to the school; Stiles rudely changes the radio station to Beyoncé Love on Top and Stiles cracks the volume to full blast before miming animatedly to the R&B Pop song.

"Come on baby it's you!" Stiles sings out of time and points to me with his head bopping side to side along with the beat of the song and I shake my head wondering what tonight is going to entail if this is how he's behaving before we've even had a drop of alcohol. Stiles creates an entire dance routine to the song and tries to force me to dance along with him but I playfully push him, we continue to drive along towards Beacon Hills High and I break the comfortable silence between us.

"Stiles?" 

"Hmm?" Stiles replies as he opens the pack of Twizzlers and begins to snack of the soft chewy sweet, I try to come up with the right words to use for the question that I'm about to ask but my mind seems to come up blank and I begin to get frustrated leaving an awkward silence in the air.

"Do you miss your life being normal? Not having the burden of protecting innocent lives on your shoulder?" There is awkward pause as Stiles contemplates on the bombshell question I have just dropped on him not expecting such a question to come from me, he furrows his eyebrows and begins to play with his fingers and that's only something Stiles does when he's nervous so I retract the question. 

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Yes, I do sometimes. But then I remember Scott and how much his life has changed, and how what he is capable of and what he knows makes him responsible to protect Beacon Hills. He has also sacrificed so much to protect the people of Beacon Hills and it makes me realize that I not only want to do the same, but it’s my responsibility to do the same; it gives me such a rush but also a sense of purpose. Of course, sometimes I wish my life wasn't filled with the supernatural complications of dark druids, werewolf hunters, or alpha packs but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my best friend is out there risking his life everyday and I'm sat back doing nothing. So, to answer your question, yes I do wish my life was normal but then again normal is overrated anyway." Stiles explains so beautifully and articulately, I nod my head as we turn into the car park arriving at our destination of the high school. Stiles and I jump out of the car and we walk towards the lacrosse field side by side, he lightly pushes into me and smiles cheekily before sprinting off towards the field.

"Last one to the bleachers has to make 100 photocopies of their ass and plaster it all over coach’s office!" Stiles says as he's already 100 yards away from me, I remove my Chelsea boots and begin to sprint as fast as I can, quickly catching up to Stiles I smile at him before I barge into his side causing him to trip and fall on the grass of the lacrosse field, I cheer in triumph as I run to the top of the bleachers and begin to dance ridiculously; feeling accomplished for kicking Stiles' ass. 

"You are such a cheater!" Stiles grumbles and I stick my middle finger up at him and he pouts childishly before crossing his arms round his chest allowing me to notice his muscular biceps bulge from the sleeves of his checked flannel. 

"Oh, boo hoo. Coming from the guy who had a twenty second head-start, you're lucky a little shove is all you got." I quip and Stiles sticks his tongue out at me and I flip him off before pouring the brown liquor into the Mountain Dew bottle and taking a few large swigs, I recline on the bleacher seats and stare out onto the lacrosse field and memories of Winter Formal slip into my head and I shake them off, taking another large swig to the alcoholic beverage and passing it onto Stiles.

"You okay? You seem off today too.” Stiles comments, noticing my uncomfortable demeanour and I attempt to shake his suspicions with a kind smile, but Stiles doesn’t have any of it and sits right next to me before taking my hand into his; our fingers lock and my heart begins to race as I gaze into his big beautiful eyes.

“You’re always there for everyone else when they need it, how about you let someone be there for you too. Talk to me, what’s going on Lyds?” Stiles looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes that pierce through my tough exterior and gaze right into my soft soul

“It’s just…after surviving almost being killed twice, I thought I would grab life by the balls and make sure that I enjoy every moment because if we’ve learned anything, it’s that life is a fragile thing; and it can be over before you’ve even started living. But I find myself letting fear get in the way of the best moments… like right here, I’m sat on my high school Lacrosse field having drinks with my best guy friend, but I can’t enjoy it because I’m terrified of what’s around the corner. I’m terrified that I am gonna die before I even get the chance to enjoy these little moments… I” I ramble feeling the tears begin to well up in my eyes as the emotion of fear is overwhelming.

“Hey, hey, hey, Lydia look at me; you are not going to die! Okay, as long as I’m alive I will never let anything happen to you. I promise.” Stiles says as he still holds onto my hand for dear life as a single tear falls from my right eye, Stiles wipes it away with his thumb as his large hand cups my cheeks comfortingly. I smile at my friend as I rest my head onto his palm, feeling safe in his hands.

“Thanks Stiles.” Stiles gives me a warm smile before downing some of the contents of the mountain dew bottle and dragging me from the bleachers, we run across the field and I let go of Stiles’ hand and stop in the middle of the field

“Stiles, where are we going?” I ask and he turns to me, clutching onto my hand once more.

“We’re enjoying the little moments. Trust me my strawberry blonde bestie, have I ever lead you astray?” I roll my eyes at the lanky boy currently holding my hand and he wears a wicked grin on his face before dragging me into the school building and shake my head as we walk into the gym, Stiles smiles at me before grabbing a basketball and tossing it to me, I catch the ball before furrowing my eyebrows at my handsome friend; wondering what crazy idea he’s come up with now.

“We’re playing a game of horse and for every letter the opponent receives, that person has to answer a personal question and if you don’t, you’ve gotta take a shot. It’s all you Martin.” Stiles explains and I shrug my shoulders before lining myself up to take my first shot, I jump off my feet and release the ball and it hits the backboard before entering the hoop and I jump up in victory before collecting the ball and chucking it to Stiles.

“Your shot Stilinski, better be good or its confession time!” I tease causing Stiles to stick his tongue out at me, Stiles begins to unbutton his red and black checked shirt and I my heart begins to beat a little faster, as Stiles pulls his sleeves off I lick my lips as the reveal of his strong arms; he’s clearly been working out more.

I begin to watch Stiles line himself up to the basket and he dribbles the ball a few times before taking his shot, his hands are above his head as I watch his biceps flex under his black t-shirt before releasing the ball and hitting the rim of the basket but fails to get it in.

“Fuck! That was so close”

“Not close enough, that’s an H for you. Now, first question. Was there anything going on between you and Cora Hale?” I ask as Stiles takes another drink and stares at me confused by my question, he swallows the alcoholic beverage and grimaces at the strength of the cocktail of sorts.

“That’s a weird question, well we did kiss in the ambulance but that was only because I had to give her mouth to mouth because she stopped breathing. So, no, there was nothing going on between Cora and I, she was hot though so I definitely would’ve if I wasn’t chronically terrified of attractive girls.” Stiles answers honestly and my heart sinks a little at the thought of Stiles with another girl.

Stop it Lydia, he is not yours. I think to myself before picking up the ball and taking my shot, I miss my shot then Stiles smirks triumphantly before taking the ball from me and shooting hitting nothing but net. Four letters, many shots and questions each later and I line up for the final deciding shot, I calculate my moves carefully and take the shot and the ball hits the backboard with too much force causing it to move away from the target and hit the gymnasium floor; Stiles cheers and begins to and dance like an idiot, the alcohol clearly beginning to take an effect on him.

“Whoo! I won. Now, you have to answer the most gruelling question of the night.” Stiles says as his faces is inches away from mine the stench of alcohol pungent on his breath, my face contorts in slight disgust as the smell of alcohol breath makes me slightly nauseous; Stiles takes the last swig of the alcohol before pointing his finger directly in my face.

“Why do you choose assholes like Aiden when you deserve so much more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this opening chapter, I spent weeks and weeks perfecting it for you all. I love y'all and I hope you have an amazing Thanksgiving and Holiday season.
> 
> AnonWriter95 xxxx


End file.
